Kissing in the rain
by SexyBitch19
Summary: Harry is bored, slightly drunk and stuck at a charity event for St. Mungo's. He wants something exciting to happen. Luckily distraction comes in the form of Draco Malfoy. (Warning smut.)


Kissing in the rain:

Harry was straitening his tie and flattening his hair for the 7th time this evening. He put on a fake smile and glanced at Hermione who just had given him a "subtle" signal to make sure he looked proper. Sadly her "subtle" signals where about as subtle as a blast-ended skrewts in a china cabinet… Not so much.

He felt the entire room stare at him. And in the corner of his eye he saw Hermione miming she was sorry.

God he hated these party's … Just because he was the so called 'chosen one' he was invited to all kinds of festivities and social gatherings. This time the reopening of 'the St Mungo's children's ward'. After the war the hospital needed more funding, and Harry amongst many other were happy to help.

This event was filled with the social elite.. Famous wizards and witches from all over Brittian. He already had to shake hands with quidditch players, wireless (wizard radio)host, singers, the iventor of the 'self spelling quill'.

And to his dislike, Rita Skeeter was here to report to whole thing….

Luckily she saw Hermione glaring at her before she could ask Harry any more embarrassing questions.

Harry walked away from the circle of people he was standing in. And left the conversation about whether vampires should reintegrate in society or not. Which Hermione was enthusiastically attending. And walked over to a waiter to get another drink.

This was his 5th glass of champagne. And Harry was beginning to feel pleasantly drunk.

This is boring he thought for the thousands time.

"Hey Harry" a voice sounded. Harry turned around and saw Victor Krum

Hey Victor" Harry called "I didn't know you were going to be here." "How are you?"

"Yes yes, I vas invited asvell. Im doing very well. How about you? I heard you became an auror" said Krum.

"Ah yes." Harry said. "it's official now. For about a half year know exactly"

"Never tire of saving lives then." Krum said grinning

"Aw yes well I.." harry began awkwardly.

"Always modest this man. Ha ha ha" A familiar voice drew nearer and Harry felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"Hello professor" he said smiling

"Now, now boy'' professor Slughorn said. "Don't call me that anymore. I am retired you know" he pointed his finger cheekily at Harry.

"Sorry sir, a bit of a habit I guess" harry apologized

"It is fine" Slughorn smiled waving it away with his hand. Then turning his attention to Krum.

"So mister Krum, how are you?" "I heard that you are planning to switch quidditch teams." "Someone offered you a better pay" he said winking.

"No no, that is just a rumor." "I assure you". Krum said in his moody self again.

Clearly looking unhappy to have been interrupted in his talk with Harry.

But Harry saw this as an excellent moment to sneak away from them. Grabbing another glass of champagne and sneak outside to the veranda.

It was nice to get away from the party a bit. It was all just so crowded. Harry breathed in the cool outside air. It was raining slightly. But they had spelled the veranda so, that it did not get wet.

Harry walked over towards the stone railing and sat down. It was only then he noticed he wasn't alone.

There stood someone in the shadows of a stone pillar. The figure blew smoke rings in the air.

"Ah sorry" Harry said. "I thought nobody was here."

"And there I was thinking aurors where supposed to have a 6 sense for these things" said a very familiar sarcastic voice.

And Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Potter" he said and curled his lips in a malicious smile.

"Malfoy!" "What are you doing here!" Harry yelled at once.

"Now, now calm down Potter". Malfoy said in a bored tone. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke out in perfect smoke rings.

"I was invited to you know" he finished. Staring at the dissolving smoke.

Harry stared at him. It did make sense. Malfoy's family was filthy rich and they were making a lot of donations to various funds. Most likely to gain a bit of trust back, which they had lost during the war…

"My family donated a copious amount of money, if you must know." "We do think it is rather important to have 'St. Mungo's' striving again." Malfoy said in a quite business like manner.

Harry snorted "yeah right".

Malfoy raised one pale eyebrow and stared at Harry. "Believe whatever you want to believe Potter." "You won't be any different than them". He nodded his head towards the door inside.

Harry stared at Malfoy and thought about what he said. Sure it was true that he had changed. He was no longer the arrogant spoiled brat he knew from 'Hogwarts' many years ago. He, Harry knew that Malfoy wasn't as bad as his parents. He saw it himself during the war…. And if Malfoy would have said he recognized him that day in the manor… He shuddered. He would have been dead by now.

Harry sighed "all right I'm sorry." "I guess I judged a bit to easily."

Malfoy looked astonished. Harry had never seen him like that. And suddenly he burst out laughing. Which made Malfoy look even more shocked.

"Should I call a healer for you Potter." He said. "It seems like you have gone insane."

"No, no." Harry laughed "It's just your face."

"My face…" Malfoy said coldly.

Harry stopped laughing. "No, you don't understand." "It's just.. I just never had seen you so taken a back before." "You always seem so composed and perfect." "It was just funny.." he said quickly.

"Perfect?" Malfoy said suddenly with full interest.

Damn.. Of course he would have picked that word out.

"Well, euhm." "You know what I mean" Harry said dismissively. And felt his face burn under Malfoy's intense gaze.

"No, I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." Malfoy said. Still looking intensely at Harry.

Harry emptied his champagne glass before answering that question. He swallowed.

"Well, it's just.." Harry forced himself to look at Malfoy. But he wished he hadn't.

He couldn't keep himself from staring. Malfoy looked good. He really matured. He was taller than Harry last seen him. And his hair was longer, the white blond locks fell around his face. And tickled his perfect sculptured cheekbones. His jaw became more prominent. And his eyes…

"Perfect." Harry heard himself saying softly.

"Pardon?" Malfoy asked.

"Perfect.." "You just look perfect…" "I mean.." "You seem to always take the effort to make yourself look perfect." Harry knew that every word was only digging his own grave even deeper. But the amount of alcohol in his blood wasn't exactly helping him think either.

"You think I look perfect." Malfoy asked smirking.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking so" Harry said defensively.

"No, that's true" Malfoy said with an air of sophisticated arrogance that fitted him so well.

Malfoy took another drag of his cigarette before flicking it away.

"But, you are not so bad yourself either" he said.

"What." Now it was Harry's turn to stare in disbelieve.

"Well, come now Potter." "You're not going to get voted 'Witch weekly's sexiest hero' for no reason." He winked at him.

"Are you taking the piss…?" Harry asked him. "I never wanted to be voted for th"

But Malfoy cut him off. "I'm not taking the piss Potter." " It's a compliment" "Just accept it."

Harry looked at the blond. He was acting a bit strange. Could it be..

"Sooo.." Harry said carefully. "You think I'm sexy?"

Malfoy looked away and said nothing.

"Well…?" Harry asked. And walked closer towards Malfoy.

They were really close now. Harry noticed that Malfoy was a bit taller than him.

He stared at Malfoy. Who still looked away.

Harry stood right in front of Malfoy. Malfoy was standing with his back against the stone railing.

"Well?" Harry pressed again. Malfoy turned his gaze towards him. And Harry looked right into his grey eyes. They always had seemed so cold but now they were filled with deep dark lust.

"Yes, I do think you are sexy." He said in a husky whisper towards Harry.

And with that Harry kissed him.

He half expected to be shoved away. But in the contrary he was pulled closer by Malfoy by his tie.

The kiss grew more passionate. He opened his mouth an let Malfoy's tongue slid inside.

It was a kiss like Harry never had before. It was rough and passionate at the same time. They were constantly battling to see who was the strongest. He pushed his hand through Malfoy's soft hair. And he felt two arms, one on his back the other strangled is his hair pull him closer. Harry stepped closer while Malfoy pulled him. But Harry's balance wasn't as it used to be after 6 glasses of champagne and 2 fire whiskey's. He lost his balance and pushed Malfoy too hard. Who fell on the railing of the veranda. Still having Harry in his lock. The two tumbled over the railing.

They fell down into the garden below. Malfoy landed flat on his back in a flower bed and Harry landed on top of him. His foot still stuck on the railing.

Apparently the spell to protect the veranda from the rain only reached to the railing and not further. He could feel small rain drops gliding down his hair onto his face.

"Merlin's beard!" "Fuck are you okay" Harry said shocked.

"No!" Malfoy growled in his old self. "Get off me Potter."

Harry pulled his leg of the stone railing. And shifted to make himself more comfortable.

The flower bed, which they landed in was wet and muddy Harry noticed when he pushed his hands on the ground to move his legs.

"Are you deaf?" "Potter get off me" Malfoy repeated.

But Harry didn't feel like getting off Malfoy. He was still laying on top off him. But now propped up on his arms. He stared into Malfoy's eyes and said "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, means not going to happen."

"I know what I means Potter" hissed Malfoy angrily.

"Well then don't ask." said Harry cheerfully.

"Potter you're not being funny!" "just g-"

Harry cut his sentence short by kissing him again.

It took a few seconds but then Malfoy kissed back again. Lust soared through Harry's veins, as he wanted more and more of Malfoy.

The kiss deepened and their tongues seemed to battle. They broke off after what seemed hours later. They regained their breath and harry whispered "Still want me to get off Malfoy?"

Malfoy only looked at Harry with a lust filled stare before kissing him again. He shifted a bit of his body under Harry. And suddenly Harry felt Malfoy's arousal against his own.

He hissed in the air. Malfoy smirked and moved his hips.

Harry moaned softly. Then in a flash Malfoy grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him towards the side. For a second Harry thought Malfoy was still angry.

But then he found himself with his back on the floor and Malfoy on top of him. He smirked at Harry and moved his hips against Harry's growing erection.

He leaned in an inch for Harry face. "You like that Potter." He whispered huskily.

Harry just moaned in reply. He stretched out his hands to grab hold of Malfoy and fumbled to get under his cloak to caress his bare skin.

Meanwhile Malfoy kissed Harry in his neck. Making sure there was no place left unkissed.

His hands where slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt. And cold but soft hands caressed his torso. He saw Malfoy's look of appreciation when his gaze dragged over Harry's fit torso. Malfoy bit his lip and smiled mischievously. "Well well well.." "At least the photos on 'Witch weekly' weren't photospelled"

Harry laughed while he was trying to get those luscious lips back on his neck again.

So he could continue undressing the blond. Harry finally succeeded loosing Malfoy's dress robes. And slid his hands over the pale smooth chest and over his back. Just feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. He slid his hands toward the little strip of hair just above the waistline of his trousers. He could hear Malfoy catching his breath. The kissing stopped for a second.

Harry hesitated, he looked into Malfoy's eyes and saw that he could continue. Slowly he unbuckled the belt and slid his hands inside. He was pleasantly surprised that Malfoy wasn't wearing any pants. "Oeww naughty" he whispered" In Malfoy's ear. Who replied by sucking harder on Harry's neck. That was sure to leave a mark. Harry wrapped one hand over Malfoy's already hard erection. And slowly stroked the shaft. Malfoy moaned against his neck.

Harry speeded up the pace of his strokes. And pretty soon Malfoy was panting and moaning in Harry's neck. "Oww" "Yes" "Yes". He bucked his hips into Harry's fist. Harry used his other hand to fondle his balls. "Oooh God." Malfoy moaned in Harry's ear.

"Well I know I'm good but I'm not a God." Harry said teasingly.

He felt Malfoy bite down in his neck. And then muttered "Aww Harry.." "Yess" The fact that Malfoy actually used his first name instead of his last, came as a surprise to Harry. And he liked the way Malfoy moaned his name in his ear. He moved his fist faster up and down the shaft of Malfoy's erection.

Malfoy squirmed on top of him. His breathing became faster and Harry could tell he as getting close. "Say it" Harry moaned in Malfoy's ear. He did not need to explain. Malfoy moaned in his sexy deep voice "Haaarry." And Harry could feel hot liquid streaming over his hands.

Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry breathless. "Woow" he said softly. "I just got wanked off by the chosen one." Harry punched him on his arm "Git."

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes" Malfoy said. Suddenly getting onto his knees.

He kneeled over Harry and stared directly in his green eyes. Harry could see a mischievous smile playing on the blonds lips. While his gaze was locked on Harry, his hands slid over his chest and down to Harry's trousers. He opened the belt buckle and pushed down Harry's pants.

His smile grew wider while he dragged his eyes of Harry face and looked at his erection instead. Harry waited in anticipation.

Malfoy bowed his head down and licked the whole of the shaft.

Harry's breath got stuck in his throat as he was looking for words. Then the soft warm lips closed around his erection and began kissing and sucking it.

Harry was lost. He didn't even know who, or what was moving his body. But somehow he was bucking his hips and dragging one hand uncoordinated trough the blonds hair. Guiding him in a rhythm.

"Aww yes." He moaned when Malfoy took almost the entire length of his erection in his mouth and sucked. "Oow my goooood" Harry threw back his head and closed his eyes.

He could feel Malfoy laughing against his cock. "Well I'm glad you think I'm a God Potter."

Harry could just feel him smirking smugly without even looking at him.

Malfoy returned to the sucking and hollowed his cheeks. That did it for Harry. He grabbed hold of Malfoy's hair maybe a little too hard. And moaned "Yes" "Aww yess" "Malfoooy" "Draacoo."

He repeated the last name like prayer. And then he felt his orgasm build to its maximum.

He wanted to give Malfoy a sign of some sort. So he pulled on his head. But Malfoy ignored it. He sucked even harder. Then Harry came. The hot liquid gushed out of him and Malfoy seemed to suck out the last of it before swallowing it down.

"That" Harry thought was the hottest thing he ever saw. Malfoy licking his red puffy lips after he just came inside of his mouth. He pulled Malfoy up and kissed him.

Then Malfoy collapsed lazily on top of an exhausted Harry. "That was amazing" Harry said.

"Glad you think so" Malfoy replied smugly. Harry looked at him and saw a twinkling in his eyes that he never seen before. Malfoy smiled at Harry. Not like a devil playing a trick, but a genuine smile. It suited him. "It was amazing he said." Before resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I want to lay like this for ever" Harry said. "Really?" Malfoy said. "I think I do prefer it if we weren't in a rainy garden outside a mansion which is holding a charity event."

They laughed.

"O my god." "What are we going to do." Harry said getting up.

Malfoy shrugged. "Disapparate?"

"We can't just leave" Harry sighed unbelievingly. "I'm gonna have to give a speech soon."

"Really .." "You are going to give a speech looking like that." Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Merlin!" "You're a Gryffindor" he said teasingly. But never the less he got up and tidied his clothes with some handy spells. Harry did the same. And together they walked back inside.

Where Hermione was frantically looking for him. And asked why his cloak was so wet. And what was that spot in his neck.

Harry just grinned.

The end.


End file.
